


The Mechanic's Princess

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: I'd Pick You First [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven would never be able to explain how she knew that the mud splattered woman dragged through Camp Jaha's gates was Clarke, but she knew. Now that she's got a second chance she's not letting her Princess out of her sight for a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mechanic's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First Kisses.

“Princess,” Raven’s lungs ached painfully as the nickname slipped out of her throat when her eyes landed on the beaten and stumbling form of Clarke Griffin. Raven lurched forward, her legs weak but determined, toward Clarke. She could see the mud smeared across the woman’s pale skin and the thick crimson blood that streamed down the side of Clarke’s face. Raven’s heart shuddered painfully, throbbing against her sternum, as she stumbled into the path of the Guardsmen dragging Clarke through the gate to Camp Jaha.

“Back away from the prisoner!” One of the Guardsmen roared—their voices were brash and angry, but Raven could barely hear their words.

“Clarke,” Raven whispered, dropping to her knees in front of the blonde haired woman, her crutches clattering to the ground at her sides. “Come on Clarke, open your eyes, please.”

“I said, back away from the prisoner!” The Guardsman growled as he reached out to clasp his hand around Raven’s shoulder and tug forcefully.

“She’s not a prisoner!” Raven growled, spinning on her knee to look up into the Guard’s eyes. “She’s one of us.”

“Really?” The man’s eyebrow rose almost mockingly. “She was seen walking towards the fence, in this state, with a Grounder at her side.”

Raven’s heart froze, and her mind whirred fiercely. The dark haired woman turned back to Clarke and let her eyes run down the woman’s form. She ignored the cut on her forearm and the steady drip of blood from her forearm in favour of the growing circle of red staining the right thigh of her ripped trousers. “You shot her.” Raven whispered, her hands scrabbling at Clarke’s thigh, pushing against the circle of blood. “You shot Clarke.”

“Clarke?” Major Byrne murmured. “That’s Clarke Griffin?”

“Yes.” Raven growled, her lips pulled back over her teeth, snarling at the Guardsman. “You better pray she lives.”

“Get Doctor Griffin!” Major Byrne yelled, her voice a roar above the noise of the crowd, ripping through the air.

Raven let the background noise fade away and reached out to cradle Clarke’s cheek in the palm of her hand. “Come on Clarke,” she whispered softly, “come back to me.”

Clarke’s eyelids fluttered half a second before Abby’s voice filled Raven’s ears, “Get her to the infirmary now!”

~

“Princess,” the word slipped out of Raven’s lips reverently as she watched Clarke’s eyelids flutter open, “you took your sweet time.”

“Sorry Rae,” Clarke croaked, her voice rough and thick, while her eyes swam unfocusedly.

“I think I can forgive you this time.” Raven whispered, stroking the pad of her thumb across Clarke’s cheek before offering the woman a cup of water. “Drink slowly, your Mom was pretty insistent about that.”

The edges of Clarke’s lips twitched upward as she let Raven’s hand guide her forward to the lip of her cup. The blonde haired woman took a long sip from the cup, letting the water coat her lips and tongue, before she swallowed it down her parched throat. “What about Anya?” She asked, her voice tentative, but clearer.

“Dead.” Raven replied with a curl of her lips. “The idiot that shot you shot her as well.”

“Fuck.” Clarke’s eyes pinched closed and her jaw clenched hard.

“Hey,” Raven whispered, reaching out to smooth her fingers across Clarke’s cheeks comfortingly. “Worry about that tomorrow, I… I almost lost you Clarke, you can’t… You can’t do that to me again, all right?”

Clarke’s bright blue eyes shifted to gaze at Raven. She took in the furrow between Raven’s eyebrows, and the pained pinch of her lips, before she reached out with nervous fingers to curl her hand around Raven’s jaw. The blonde haired woman tugged lightly, forcing Raven to lean over the bed, until her breath ghosted across Raven’s lips. Clarke waited—a second, and then two more—before leaning upward to brush her lips against Raven’s mouth.

The kiss was gentle, soft, and tentative. Yet, it lasted until Clarke’s lungs burned furiously, and Raven’s leg ached painfully, forcing the two women to separate.

“I’ll do my best,” Clarke whispered as she closed her hand around one set of Raven’s gentle fingers.

“You better,” Raven joked, blinking away the tears in her eyes, “because you can’t kiss me like that and not come back to me Princess.”


End file.
